


The Chip That Changed Everything

by XachMustel



Category: SCOOB (2020)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, hurt dynomutt, sad dynomutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XachMustel/pseuds/XachMustel
Summary: After Radley Crown passes away from old age, a depressed Dynomutt opens up to Brian about his insecurities.
Kudos: 17





	The Chip That Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this to shed some light on Dynomutt's personality change in the Scoob movie. Also, I'm sucker for writing hurt-comfort oneshots.

It had been nearly a week since Radley Crown, the Blue Falcon was laid to rest after passing away peacefully from old age since his few years of retirement in Florida.

Brian and Dee Dee were both broken up hard over his death but their sorrow paled in comparison to just how heartbroken Dynomutt was. The usually sarcastic and wisecracking robot dog had fallen into a depression and was eerily quiet for the most part. The two humans decided to leave their robot companion alone to grieve in his own time as they knew just how far he went back with Blue Falcon.

As Brian snored loudly on the couch with Dee Dee beside him, Dynomutt piloted the Falcon Fury to the entrance of Blue Falcon's resting place.

Putting the ship in park, he glanced over to Brian and Dee Dee who were fast asleep on the couch. With a sigh, he opened the hatch and walked down the ramp, making his way into the cemetery.

He slowly approached Blue Falcon's grave marked "Here lies Radley Crown, a true hero to all." Gingerly, the robotic canine pressed a button on his chest and out popped a bouquet of flowers. He took the bouquet into his mouth and lay it on the grave. Ever since the funeral, Dynomutt had been trying his hardest to hold back tears but at this point, he just broke after a week of holding back the flood. Collapsing to his knees, Dynomutt felt liquid coolant stream freely from his eyes as sobs overtook him before throwing his head back and letting out a loud, mournful mechanical howl.

The howl pierced the air and Brian instantly snapped awake. Peering out the Falcon's Fury's window, he squinted at the sunrise over the cemetery. Even his clueless mind could put two and two together that he knew Dynomutt was visiting his father's grave.

Dee Dee woke up with a stretch, "Hey Brian, what's going on?"

"I'm going to go talk to Dynomutt. Stay behind and guard the ship for me." Brian replied.

Dee Dee nodded, "All right. I heard that howl as well. Poor Dynomutt. He's been awfully quiet lately."

"Yeah, it seems like he's been hit by my dad's death harder than any of us." Brian sighed as he got to his feet.

"I might as well make breakfast. Pancakes sound good?" Dee Dee asked.

"Sure thing." Brian replied as he thought about what Dynomutt was going through, "Just try not to burn them this time."

As Brian exited his ship, he was greeted to a sight that shocked him. Dynomutt was laying down by Blue Falcon's grave and whimpering softly. As he approached his robot sidekick, he got a clearer look at his face. Much to his surprise, Dynomutt had tears of coolant rolling down his snout and dripping off his nose onto Radley Crown's tombstone. Brian felt like he'd just witnessed a unicorn giving birth. Dynomutt was actually shedding tears? Usually, the robot dog hid his emotions behind a veil of sarcasm. The thought of his sidekick actually possessing tear ducts broke his small brain. Clearing his throat, he spoke up, "Ummm, Dynomutt. Do I need to take you to a vet or mechanic? Your eyes are all leaky."

There was no response. Brian was expecting a snappy comeback at any moment but none came. Finally, Dynomutt let out a sigh as he used his claws to wipe the tears from his long snout, "I used to be so different, Brian."

"Different?" Brian blinked in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I....I....used to be just as dumb as you. Maybe even moreso." Dynomutt replied, fighting back the urge to sob. Curiously, Brian sat down cross-legged on the cemetery lawn as he listened to Dynomutt's story.

"Back when Blue Falcon and I were a team, he was the responsible one. I was always the idiot screw-up. Now this may blow your tiny brain and all but I was a complete klutz with the emotional development of a block of cheese. Even so, Blue Falcon still loved and cared about me despite my shortcomings."

There was a long silence as the robot fought back a wave of sobs. A couple more tears slid down Dynomutt's muzzle and left dark spots on the gravestone below, "I always used to call him BF for short. But once he got married and had a child of his own, everything changed."

Brian listened intently as his sidekick continued on, "We still fought crime as you grew up. His wife watched you while we were out stopping villains. But developmentally, you really weren't all there. Blue Falcon knew if he were to continue his legacy, a drastic change would have to be made. Either discipline his son to be a crime-fighting machine or give me a new personality chip."

Dynomutt now extended his head and made eye contact with Brian, icy blue eyes still full of tears, "You were too stubborn to change so he chose the latter. I was absolutely terrified at first. This one time, Blue Falcon brought me to this weird Dexter kid to try and fix me. Dexter went ahead and replaced me with some dangerous psychopath killbot. I was afraid that I'd turn into a similar monster if he upgraded me. While your dad's actions may have been unethical with him changing my personality and whatnot, they were absolutely necessary. All it took was a new upgrade and a personality chip. When I woke up from the surgery, I felt like I was reborn. The first thing I did was break down crying, just as I am now. I felt smarter but there was a part of me that missed my old self. I was upset with Blue Falcon for a while but after a few months or so, I adapted to my new self."

"Dynomutt..."

"I still have memories of my old self in my subconscious drive." The mechanical sidekick continued, "When you were just a kid, you'd always call me Uncle Dynomutt and I'd do a bunch a stupid things just to make you laugh. Brian, there's one thing I've always wanted to ask you but I was always afraid to. I know I put you down a lot but.....do you like the new me better than the old me?"

Brian sighed as he looked into Dynomutt's tear-filled puppydog eyes, "Um.....like you said, it was a necessary change. I mean, if you were still you're old self, we'd be goofing off rather than fighting crime together. I think you do a pretty good job at keeping me in line."

"So you really do appreciate me?" Dynomutt sniffled, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

"Of course I do." Brian replied, "Doesn't matter if you're dumb or smart, you're still my best bud."

"That's the sappiest thing I've ever heard." Dynomutt chuckled dryly, extending his head and giving Brian an affectionate nuzzle on his cheek, "But thanks for your honesty, Brian"

"Anyway, let's head back to the ship." Brian replied, rubbing Dynomutt's ears, "Dee Dee is making pancakes for us."

"Let's just hope she doesn't torch them to charcoal this time." Dynomutt snarked, "Or else we'll have to use those pancakes to fuel the grill."

"Good point, Dog Wonder. She may be a fantastic pilot but she burns breakfast every single time." Brian laughed.

"I know!" Dynomutt snickered, "Remember that one time she managed to burn cereal? How on Earth do you manage THAT?!"

"I KNOW!" Brian replied, giving Dynomutt a fist-pump, "But at least we won't have to worry about food poisoning!"

Laughing, the crime-fighting duo stepped away from the grave of Radley Crown and headed up the ramp into the Falcon Fury where they would be greeted to one very burnt pancake breakfast, courtesy of Dee Dee. 

The end.


End file.
